Dungeoneer
by KestrelRaven9
Summary: Hunter is selected to face the terrors of the night, on a journey to a hidden temple to stop Herobrine once and for all. Even though his friends battle along with him, he can't help but feel like the heart of evil resides in the one he trusts.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Minecraft. If I did, I would definitely be hanging out with the Yogscast and Skydoesminecraft.**_

* * *

Hunter pushed open the heavy mahogany door. The brass knocker in the shape of a lion's head creaked slightly. He glanced around. Solemn portraits decorated the painted walls, staring at him. Hunter shivered and continued through the vast hallway. There were many doors which were tempting to open, but he was already late and didn't want to risk the temper of Bregann.

One of the doors was open and he could here voices inside. He took a deep breath and placed a hand against the door. The voices stopped. Someone whispered a "He's here." Footsteps approached the door and Bregann's butler, Whitmeer, swung the door open and bowed.

"Master Bregann, Sir Hunter has arrived."

He stepped into the room, and nearly let out a gasp of awe. The room appeared to be a very large library with massive shelves of leather-bound books. A fire was going in the fireplace; Hunter could hear the sound of burning nether-rack. There was a splendid elongated table in the center of the room with intricate carvings on the side.

Bregann, dressed in a suit, sat at the head of the table. There were six other seats at the table. A elvish-looking figure sat to his right, dressed in a navy blue. On Bregann's left was a young lad with sparkling blue eyes. Next to the handsome boy, sat a girl, armed with a slim sword who scowled at Hunter. A short, stout dwarf sat next to the elf, stroking his thick red beard. The final figure was a man with tangled hair, who fingered a dusty scroll. The last seat was empty.

Bregann motioned for Hunter to sit down and nodded to the man. Hunter flopped down, and found himself between the ax-wielding dwarf and silent man. Once Hunter was seated, the elf coughed politely and Bregann stood up.

"Hunter, I believe you haven't met your future comrades yet." Hunter nodded. The head of the table gestured to the elf.

"This is Arkine, one of the Riverknott elves." Bregann went around in a circle, naming them one by one. The dwarf was called Moirn, and the man, Lukas, who was apparently mute. The boy was called Solace, and the girl Kestrel. It was very obvious they hated each other.

Lukas threw the cloth map on to the table and it unrolled into a map of their country. The map was finely made, with beautiful calligraphy and various decor, such as a sea serpent near the bay of Thrine.

"As you all know, our peaceful country of Fatemyre is under attack," He paused and glanced around the table. "I have gathered you from around the world, hearing the rumors of your skills, to band together and stop Herobrine from leaving Fatemyre in ruins."

"But how?" Hunter interrupted. "Herobrine is a glitch; we can't destroy him the normal way." Solace rolled his eyes and Arkine sighed.

"Hunter, do not interrupt me." Bregann ordered. "And yes, Herobrine cannot be destroyed the regular way. We've already tried that. But, Arkine knows how to fix Herobrine's code. Once the glitch is restored, Herobrine will cease to exist." The elf shrugged, as if manipulating the code was not difficult. Lukas waved another paper in the air, this one slightly thicker than the map.

"Oh, yes, I've almost forgot. To accompany us in this quest, Hunter, you must sign this paper. You are one of the only ones who can navigate through the abandoned mine-shafts and dungeons to lead us to the underground temple of Jormund. In that temple, is a nether star that will let Arkine enter the code."

Hunter glanced at the yellowed parchment. Everyone else had signed before him.

"Remember, Hunter, this quest will take much endurance and prevalence. Once you've signed, you will never be able to back out of it. You will face your greatest fears, on this quest. Maybe even experience a decision where the fate of Minecraftia is in your hands. But through all this, you will be able to reap the greatest rewards. So, are you going to join?"

Hunter reached forward, quill in hand, and signed his name.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I do not, I repeat, I do not own Minecraft. If I did, I would be friends with Herobrine and set everything on fire.**_

"Okay, great." Bregann took the paper and shook Hunter's hand. "Welcome to the team." Kestrel gave him a sort of smile and Moirn patted him on the back. Lukas couldn't say anything, but it was obvious he was happy to have Hunter with him.

"Master Bregann?" Whitmeer had been quiet all this time; Hunter had forgotten the aged butler was there.

"Yes?"

"The clock is ticking. The armory, sir." Whitmeer held an over-sized golden pocket watch. Bregann nodded and gestured for everyone to follow. Whitemeer extinguished the fire and held a torch in his hand. Bregann's butler took the lead in the winding maze of hallways and doors. It seemed forever until they reached their destination.

Two iron doors barricaded their way. Bregann pulled out a stone button and placed next to the door. Whitmeer pushed the button and let everyone else pass before going inside. Large chests filled the iron-built room. Hunter gasped. He had never seen a room so large. Bregann laughed at the astonished expression on Hunter's face.

"This is my armory." Bregann explained. "We need to gear up before we leave here. Take anything you need. There is an enchanting table back there along with an anvil with some enchanting books. There's only one rule. Please don't mess with that chest over there." He pointed to a chest secluded in the back of the room. Arkine supplied himself with a bow and went off toward the enchanting table. Moirn was already armed and took some heavy iron armor.

"Um, Bregann?" Hunter asked, a bit nervously.

"Yes Hunter?" Bregann wielded a diamond sword and had rippling enchanted armor on.

"I-I don't know how to use a sword." Hunter was used to a quiet life, only the wandering zombie here and there. His father was an architect, gone from home for long periods of time.

"Well, first you'll need some armor." Bregann had Whitmeer fit Hunter with some light chain armor like the ones Kestrel had on.

"Now, can you use a bow?" Hunter nodded. When the food supply was low, he would brave the winter to go hunting. Hence the name 'Hunter'. Whitmeer handed Hunter a normal bow and stacks of arrows. The rest of the team was waiting outside. Arkine had dyed leather armor blue and put it on. Lukas had on some iron armor and an iron sword. Solace also had chain armor and held a potion of weakness in his hand.

"Thank you for waiting," Bregann acknowledged, "but in this dire crises, we have no time to lose. Whitmeer, the stables." Whitmeer locked the doors and pocketed the button. They took a different route as last time and found themselves out side. A waning crescent moon hung in the sky, accompanied by twinkling stars. Torches dotted the lawn to keep away skeletons and creepers. Hunter followed Bregann toward the back of the massive manor where he could hear the neighs of waking horses. Hunter remembered his family horse, Blacky. They used him to plow the fields and ship the yearly harvest to the market.

"The stables, Master Bregann." Whitmeer handed the torch to Bregann and headed back to the manor. There was various horses of different color, size, and speed. They all had nametags such as Ezdan and Izlren.

"Pick a horse, but Camelot is mine." Bregann hopped onto a large white horse with golden armor. Some of his team mates had arrived here by horse and didn't need to borrow one. Kestrel saddled a black horse with a white blaze and markings around its hooves, named Stormback. Moirn was already on a brown horse and Solace on another white one. Hunter looked around. All the horses were meant for war and he had never really taken the time to learn horse back riding.

Finally, Hunter selected a quiet grey one. It took him a while to get on, but rode out of the artificially light stable to the others. Bregann was handing out various survival supplies to the others. They placed their stuff in their inventory and Moirn handed him a golden apple. The dwarf winked and said nothing. Whitmeer opened the gate and they rode out into the wild.


	3. Chapter 3

_** Disclaimer- I do not own Minecraft. I did not come up of the idea of a blocky world.**_

"We'll ride until night-fall. We should get to the village of Carine by then." Bregann explained as they crossed a grassy plain. Wild, untamed horses grazed here, along with the occasional sheep or pig. Hunter held on tightly to his horse, fearing of falling off. The others were experienced in horse-back riding and were used to long turbulent rides on a four-legged animal. His heart jumped a little when his horse, Quinn, tripped over a small ditch, probably caused by a stealing Enderman.

"Night-fall is always dangerous, but now even more during these circumstances." Moirn commented, not making the general aura of uneasiness any better. The dwarf bounced up and down on his mount and didn't look any better at horse-back riding as Hunter did.

"Do dwarfs normally ride horses?" Hunter practically screamed. The swirling wind was very loud, and hard to hear over.

"Nope." Moirn glanced at the ground. "We prefer to learn how to mine than ride an unstable...thing." Solace laughed at hearing this and raced ahead of Moirn, catching up to Arkine who was the definite superior at riding. Arkine lagged behind Bregann out of politeness, a sign of accepting Bregann as leader.

"Yes, dwarfs prefer the dark, unhealthy mines to the refreshing and calm outdoors." The elf turned his head toward the dwarf and sneered. Moirn shouted a few racial insults at the elf, such as "Lady Boy," and "Pointy-Ears." Arkine's cold smile was wiped from his pale face and he turned his back against them. The sun was shining in the sky, burning down upon them. Hunter wiped the sweat from his face and panted heavily. Bregann ordered a rest stop and unsaddled his horse. Bregann and Moirn removed their heavy armor and placed them on the grass. Solace passed out some rations, an apple and some cooked chicken.

"There's some water over there." Kestrel noticed, pointing to a small river. Hunter leaned over and spotted some derpy squids floating in the blue water.

"We should collect some," Hunter suggested, "there's probably lava in the temple."

"I hadn't thought of that. Here, I have a few empty buckets." Bregann looked pleased with Hunter. He handed Hunter three empty buckets and started to chat with Arkine. Hunter, happy that he was of some use, raced over to the rippling clear liquid. He dipped them in the water, all three of them filling up at the same time. He walked back, feeling very proud, and gave them to Bregann. The leader took them without noticing Hunter, deep in his conservation with Arkine.

"I highly doubt you've killed an Enderman. You're such an amateur." Solace snapped. Kestrel and Solace were in a fight again. They had quarreled the entire ride until Bregann got so tired that he separated them. Moirn shook his head and sighed. Hunter rolled his eyes and sat down next to Moirn.

"You're just jealous. Have you ever fought one? I'm surprised you're still alive with that much arrogance." Kestrel retorted.

"I have, and it's not arrogance, it's confidence that I could beat you in anything." Solace crossed his arms and glared.

"Guys," Hunter interrupted, "just drop it. Save it for after the quest or whatever, but it's not exactly a pick-me-up." Kestrel looked astonished, as if bickering with Solace was totally normal. Solace said nothing for a while and then dropped his gaze.

"Fine, for you I will. But remember Solace, this is not over." Kestrel hissed and narrowed her eyes.

Bregann called for them to saddle up and they drifted toward their tied up horses. Hunter checked his inventory, just in case he forgot to pick up anything and right-clicked Quinn. The sun had lowered in the sky and they galloped over small hills and flat land. A cobblestone path started to appear as the neared the brink of a thick oak and birch forest.

"The path leading to the village." Bregann murmured. No one really answered him, there wasn't much to talk about, except for their looming quest. They dismounted because it was very difficult to ride their horses near the stout trees. They followed the path through the winding trees, leading their horses behind them. The trees started to clear up a bit and Bregann stopped. Their was a fork in the road. One path lead to another plan, while the other was paved on a steep mountain.

"I don't remember two paths." Bregann recalled. "Though I haven't taken this path in a very long time."

"It's that one." Arkine said a bit hurriedly, pointing to the mountain-side. Bregann was about to move forward when Lukas pulled him back.

"Lukas!" Bregann commanded. Lukas ignored him and pointed to a hidden pressure plate. Bregann's eyes followed the sparkly redstone to a stash of TNT. His mouth fell open and he backed up.

"Thanks...Lukas.." He stammered. Then he glared at Arkine. "Why didn't you tell me?" Arkined looked stunned and fell silent. The elf suddenly busied himself in collecting firewood for the night. Solace looked up at the sky. A squared crescent moon hung in the night horizon, surrounded by faint stars.

"It's almost night-time." The blond boy stated. The groans of zombies and clacking of skeletons could be heard nearby.

"Yes, I know, we should rest here for the night." Bregann pulled out some wool and cobblestone and started to make a make-shift shelter and the split in the road.

"Lukas, you take first watch. We must be careful. Then Arkine, Hunter, Kestrel, Solace, and then me." Bregann ordered. Lukas nodded as he munched on some carrots.

It was a blur and Hunter was in bed. He could here the sizzling of the fire being put out by Lukas. Hours seemed like minutes and it was Arkine's turn. Hunter heard the foreign warrior rise from bed and open the door. He crept toward the door and peeked through the hole as he heard loud noises from outside. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully, so he wasn't too worried.

"What did you do?!" Arkine demanded as he threw Lukas to the ground. Lukas wiped away the blood from his jaw and stared. Arkine grabbed Lukas' collar and shoved him against a tree.

"You made Bregann choose the other path. He was supposed to go down the mountain!" There was a silver flash as the furious elf whipped out an iron sword. He held it to Lukas' throat.

"One more mistake and the group loses its silent member. There's a reason I muted you in the first place." Arkine threatened darkly. Hunter gasped. Had Arkine manipulated the code to silence Lukas? Was there something deeper here? Did Lukas know something about Arkine that Bregann didn't?


End file.
